Why me?
by angela123111
Summary: RxLxC did this after reading way too many of the doujinishis
1. Chapter 1

"I never want to see your face again." Reborn stated to Lambo one day.

"What?" Lambo responded as in he was sure he did not hear it right.

"I said I never want to see you again." Reborn stated stoically.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Lambo exclaimed.

"Nothing. I just got tired off you. Now get out." Reborn says angrily.

"But-" Lambo starts saying but Reborn interruptted him by kicking him out of the apartment.

Lambo turns and bangs on the door crying. "Reborn. Reborn. REBORRRRRNNNNN!"

After an hour of crying outside of the apartment, Lambo finally left with his stuff still sobbing.

It was very late at night and he didn't know where to go. So he went to the person that would comfort him excluding Tsuna, he went to Colonello's house.

He knocked on the door of the tiny house. He saw a light turn on and the next thing he knows is Colonello standing in front of him.

"Lambo?" Colonello looks at Lambo. "What's wrong?"

Lambo just bursted into more tears and leapt at Colonello and cried more.

"Hah?" Colonello gasped as Lambo kept crying on his chest. Colonello sighed and hugged him.

"What did Reborn do this time?" he asked as he took Lambo's stuff in and closed the door.

Lambo let go of him and sniffled. "He... he... dumped me!" He cried harder. Colonello becomes silent, thinks, and stares at the little cow weeping his heart out over the cold-hearted hitman.

"Then how about you go out with me?" Colonello responds.

Lambo stops crying and lifts his head. "Huh?"

* * *

Just wanted to try writing a Reborn fanfic. Will continue maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

"But that would not be fair to you. Also wouldn't it be weird, since I was just with Reborn?" Lambo said to Colonello.

"Nah, well let me tell you a little secret." Colonello got both of them to sit on his sofa. He leaned closer to Lambo's ear and whispered "I've been in love with you since day one." Lambo blushed a bright red in response.

"Hah? But..but that would have been impossible I was a brat!" Lambo cried out.

"No, the first time I actually saw you was when I was seeing how the Tenth looked like and you looked exactly like this." Colonello explained.

"So the Ten Year Bazooka? Ha." Lambo gave a small laugh. "But, I've only seen you as a friend."

"Yeah I know, anyways you only had your eyes on Reborn, but now," He leaned even closer to Lambo. " I have a perfect oppurtunity to seduce you."

Lambo blushed and looked took his hands off of him. "But I will not do anything that you don't want to do, until you're ready." Colonello got up from the couch and grabbed Lambo's stuff.

"Come on I'll get the spare room ready."

Lambo followed him to the room, thinking of what happened. "Um, Colonello."

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk about it in the morning and your welcome." Colonello put Lambo's stuff beside the bed. Colonello started leaving the room and stopped next to Lambo and ruffles his hair.

"Also I'm extremely patient and I always get what I want." and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Lambo woke up in the morning and took in the sight of an unfamiliar room, then he remembered everything. Then he became embarrassed when he remembered what happened with Colonello.

He went downstairs and saw breakfast already made and Colonello in an apron.

"Hey sleepy head, I was about to wake you." Colonello grinned.

Lambo averted his look from him because he knew he would blush if he looked at him.

Colonello pouted and grabbed Lambo's chin and made him look at him. Lambo was surprised by the action then blushed fiercely.

Colonello grinned again and let go. "Don't worry it's not like I was going to kiss you even though I want to so badly."

"I'm sorry for everything." Lambo started.

"It's okay I don't mind. I could use the company." Colonello grinned.

"But I really do like you but I love Reborn still and.." Lambo started.

"I told it's okay. I'm patient and I'll will try to seduce you until your heart is solely mine." Colonello said. "Now you should eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Lambo nodded and started eating while Colonello wolfed it down.

Lambo remembered a guardian meeting that he had to go to. He didn't want to go because of Reborn but he had to.

"Um, Colonello?" he started.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please send me to Tsuna's place afterwards? I have to go to a meeting."

"Okay, I don't mind and anyways I have to go there anyway, since I'm part of it."

So, they decided to leave after breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

They got to Tsuna's place after breakfast. Breakfast was a bit uncomfortable to to Lambo. Colonello kept making lustful looks at Lambo and he had his hand on Lambo's leg most of the time. He blushed and squirmed a lot.

The next thing that happened was that the two got on Colonello's motorcycle. Lambo grabbed on him, for his precious life. Colonello was really happy that Lambo was hugging him.

When they got there, Colonello put his arm around Lambo's waist. Lambo protested and blushed but he wouldn't let go.

They walked into the house like that. A lot people glanced at them and were surprised. Since everybody knows, Lambo is Reborn's property. Nobody could point it out though in fear and it was none of their business.

They walked into the meeting room like that. All the other guardians were there and their eyes widened, well, except Hibari who was paying more attention to Tsuna and Mukuro trying to hit on the latter. Reborn raised his brow but didn't say anything.

"Lambo, thank you for coming." Tsuna said. "Now we can start."

Tsuna swatted Mukuro and he stood up with a piece of paper.

"The Capone family is trying to take over some of our territory. They do not pose as much of a threat but it is too early to know for sure." Tsuna said. He kept talking about how they should approach the matter.

Colonello put his hand on Lambo's thigh. Lambo blushed.

"Please stopp." He stuttered.

Reborn watched them, angrily. He emitted a dark aura out.

Colonello smirked at Reborn, and then turned his attention to Lambo.

"Nope, unless I get to go higher." He whispered in Lambo's ear. Lambo turned even darker, and shook his head fiercly.

"Please stop, just pay attention to the meeting." Lambo squeaked.

Colonello's hand went higher and then Reborn went over to them and grabbed it.

Everybody stopped everything they were doing and watched.

"Tsuna." Reborn muttered. Tsuna understood and got everybody else out. Mukuro wanted to stay and watch but Tsuna dragged him out.

After everybody left, Lambo yelled, "Reborn! Let him go!"

"No, you stupid cow. You think you can just whore yourself to next bastard, available?" Reborn looked at him pissed.

"Wha- I am not! You broke up with me! You don't have any control of who I can be with!" Lambo teared up.

"Um, excuse me. I would like to say something." Colonello said. The other two looked at him. "First.."

Colonello got his arm out of Reborn's grip. "And secondly, Lambo is not whoring himself out to me. He's mine now." He glared at Reborn.

Reborn smirked. "So you're the rebound? Ha! He's used goods." Reborn walked away from them and went to the door. "Remember he will NEVER be completely yours."

Reborn left.

"That was weird." Colonello commented. "Right?" He turned to look at Lambo, who was a sobbing mess.

"I'm so sorry!" He wailed. "He's right, I'm used goods. I can't be yours because I still love him."

Colonello frowned but then he hugged Lambo. "I don't care. Now, shhh. Calm down. I love you more then he'll ever feel or not feel."

Lambo sobbed into his chest. "I can't! I know what'll happen! You'll leave me adn then he'll take me back, beat me then use me more!"

"I will not leave you! If you don't believe me, .. let's elope right now!"

This caused Lambo to stop crying and look at him. "What?"

"Yeah, let's elope and get married and all that. Then I can never leave you, and Reborn can't touch you."

Lambo looked at him, like he was crazy. "I..I can't. "

"Fine." Colonello thought for a bit. "Oh, I'll make you love me."

"Wha-"

"Yeah, I'll make you love me and need me so much that you'll forget about Reborn completely." He grinned. "I told you that I'll seduce you."

Lambo shook his head and then sighed. "Fine, you can try. But I still think, it won't work."

Colonello smiled wider. "As long as you accept the idea." Colonello pulled Lambo into him and kissed him roughly.

Lambo was surprised but then he gave in and kissed back.

They broke the kiss.

"How's that for a start?"

Lambo blushed.

* * *

Wow, I think I almost forgot about this fanfic. Please review.


End file.
